Highlander: The Series
' Highlander: The Series' was a fantasy television series that ran from 1992 to 1998. An offshoot and alternate reality derived from the 1986 feature film Highlander. In the world of the television series, Connor MacLeod had not won the prize, and there were still many Immortals in existence post-1985. The series featured Duncan MacLeod (Adrian Paul), Connor's clansman, as the main character. Christopher Lambert made only a guest appearance in the pilot episode. An international hit, the series was nominated three times for a Gemini Award, and once for a Saturn Award in 1998. History The pilot episode established Duncan MacLeod living quietly with his girlfriend Tessa Noël (Alexandra Vandernoot), co-proprietors of the antique shop MacLeod & Noël Antiques. The episode also introduced Richie Ryan (Stan Kirsch) as a young thief who entered the shop and witnessed the confrontation between Duncan, evil Immortal Slan Quince (Richard Moll,) and Connor MacLeod. Duncan MacLeod had been born in 1592 in the Highlands of Scotland, generations younger than his clansman. Connor had sought out Duncan to ask him to return to The Game and help the good win over the evil as represented by other Immortals. "The Game" was the term used by Immortals to describe their eternal one on one warfare, seeking "Quickenings" by beheading their opponents. Duncan had withdrawn himself for some time from The Game. Hunted by Slan Quince, Duncan had no choice but to emerge from his self-imposed retirement to face him by the end of the first episode. Duncan was caught up in The Game once again. Most of the story lines revolved around Duncan and his relationships with both mortals and other Immortals. These relationships were a major theme in the series, especially his relationships with his friends, family, lovers, and foes. As the series progressed, there were changes in concept, and in the characters themselves, which led to the introduction of the Watchers in the person of Joe Dawson in Season Two. Other Immortal characters such as Darius, Amanda and Methos were introduced as recurring characters in later seasons. The fifth season was intended to be the show's last, at the last minute a sixth season was green-lighted, but by the time the renewal came through almost all of the cast had become unavailable. The intention to segue into a spin-off series was also a contributing factor, and as a result, the sixth season came to be regarded as lacking compared to its predecessors. Of the 13 episodes of season six, two did not feature MacLeod at all, and several relegated him to a minor role while the producers experimented with introducing a new female Immortal character for a spin-off potential. In the end, none of the new characters caught on, and the spin-off ultimately went to actress Elizabeth Gracen who played Amanda. The spin-off, later christened Highlander: The Raven, featured Gracen as Amanda, but it never quite came together, and it was canceled after only one season. Immortals All Immortals age normally until their first deaths which are always violent, at which time they "resurrect" for the first time. Afterward, they do not age or fall prey to illness, and can only be killed by beheading. Immortals still have normal susceptibility to the things that are fatal to mortal humans, and will "die" from injuries, only to revive shortly thereafter. When an Immortal loses a limb, however, his or her quickened regenerative powers do not regrow the removed extremity, as shown by Xavier St. Cloud, when his arm was cut off by Duncan MacLeod in the first series episode For Tomorrow We Die. When he returns in the second series episode Unholy Alliance: Part One and Unholy Alliance: Part Two, his arm has been replaced with a prosthetic hook. When an Immortal is beheaded, there is a powerful energy release from their body called the Quickening. This energy is signified by tearing winds and electrical arcs, and can be very destructive to electrical and mechanical items. The energy is then absorbed by the Immortal who took the dead man (or woman's) head, and it is said to contain the power, wisdom, and experience of the beheaded Immortal. When no Immortal is nearby, as in the case of a head being removed in an accident, suicide or murder by a mortal, the Quickening dissipates. In a Quickening, although the basic personality of the victorious Immortal normally remains at the fore, the personality of the vanquished can sometimes be imprinted on the victor. This is referred to as a "Dark Quickening" in "Something Wicked" Season 4, Episode 13. Duncan's immortal friend Coltec had absorbed evil from the Quickenings he received and became evil himself. Duncan was forced to kill Coltec and absorbed the evil himself for a while, but with help from Methos he was able to overcome this in the second part of this two part episode arc, "Deliverance" Episode 14. Immortals are engaged in an eternal struggle they call The Game. The ultimate goal is to kill all other Immortals until only one remains, a concept referenced in the films, series title sequence, and by the show's characters themselves by the phrase, "there can be only one." This last Immortal will then receive The Prize. No one knows what the Prize actually is, though many speculate as to its nature. The Game has two firm rules, the first being that there can be no fighting on holy ground, and the second that once a battle between two Immortals has been joined, no one may interfere. In the episode "Little Tin God" (Season 5, Episode 8), Watcher Joe Dawson hinted that in all of recorded Watcher history, there was only one case where two Immortals fought on holy ground: Pompeii in AD 79. The consequenses were dire. Immortals can sense the presence of other Immortals nearby, a phenomenon that the writers of the series called "The Buzz". This term was, according to the season one commentary, never actually used in the series. The term was also used by Tony Gronick, sound supervisor and mixer from the series in an interview in Highlander (The Complete Watchers Guide). One drawback to immortality is sterility, they cannot have children. The Gathering According to the season one introductory voice-over, the series was set during the time of The Gathering. However, as ever more Immortals were introduced as the series continued, the concept of the Gathering started to lose coherence within the format of the series and was quietly dropped. Watchers and Hunters The Watchers, a secret society that covertly observes the lives of the Immortals without revealing themselves were introduced in season 2. Each Immortal is assigned to a Watcher, whose sole job is to monitor and record their activities. The Hunters, were an offshoot of the Watchers, with the stated goal of killing all Immortals. Location Although Immortals are scattered around the world, the events of the series are most notably located in the fictional city of Seacouver Washington, (filmed in Vancouver, B.C.) and Paris, France. Flashbacks during the series, however, often brought the show to a variety of locations such as Turkey, Greece, Italy, and Britain. The series often switched locations from Seacouver to Paris soon after the midway point of each season, with the exception of season six which was filmed entirely in Paris. While in Paris, Duncan lived on a barge located on the Seine river. In the Pacific Northwest, Duncan first lived above his antique store, and then in an apartment above his martial arts dojo. Narration Each episode began with an opening montage of scenes from Duncan's life, over which was a narration giving a brief overview of the series' theme. The first few episodes of the first season were narrated by Duncan himself: “I am Duncan MacLeod, born four hundred years ago in the Highlands of Scotland. I am Immortal and I am not alone. For centuries we have waited for the time of the Gathering, when the stroke of a sword and the fall of a head will release the power of the Quickening. In the end, there can be only one. ” This narration was slightly changed in the show's seventh episode, "Mountain Men" (again by Duncan): “I was born four hundred years ago in the Highlands of Scotland. I am immortal and I am not alone. Now is the time of the Gathering, when the stroke of a sword will release the power of the Quickening. In the end, there can be only one.” The narration changed again in the second season, when Joe Dawson was introduced (narrative by Joe): “He is immortal. Born in the Highlands of Scotland four hundred years ago, he is not alone. There are others like him - some good, some evil. For centuries, he has battled the forces of darkness, with Holy Ground his only refuge. He cannot die, unless you take his head, and with it, his power. In the end, there can be only one. He is Duncan MacLeod, the Highlander.” The narration changed again at the beginning of the fourth season, and remained until the end of the series' run (narrative by Joe): “He is Duncan MacLeod, the Highlander. Born in 1592 in the Highlands of Scotland, and he is still alive. He is immortal. For four hundred years, he's been a warrior... a lover... a wanderer, constantly facing other Immortals in combat to the death. The winner takes his enemy's head, and with it, his power. I am a Watcher, part of a secret society of men and women who observe and record, but never interfere. We know the truth about Immortals. In the end, there can be only one. May it be Duncan MacLeod, the Highlander." Cast Adrian Paul = Duncan MacLeod Alexandra Vandernoot = Tessa Noël Stan Kirsch = Richie Ryan Jim Byrnes = Joe Dawson Elizabeth Gracen = Amanda Peter Wingfield = Methos/Adam Pierson Amanda Wyss = Randi McFarland Roger Daltrey = Hugh Fitzcairn Philip Akin = Charlie DeSalvo Michel Modo = Maurice Lalonde Lisa Howard = Anne Lindsey Production History Highlander: The Series originated in Europe.Christopher Lambert, who starred in the first two Highlander movies, had previously worked with French leading entertainment conglomerate Gaumont's president Christian Charret. Lambert knew that Highlander producers Peter Davis and Bill Panzer wanted to make a Highlander series and connected them with Charret in 1991 during the Cannes film festival at the time. Gaumont bought the rights to the series. Highlander was one of the first project developed by Gaumont's television branch opened in 1992 and one of its financial backers was the French bank Credit du Nord. The French leading production company Gaumont Television bought the rights to the series to have it produced in syndication in America with a local crew, a ground-breaking move at the time. Highlander marked the first time a French production company was creatively involved in a show intended for the American market. The show was co-produced in syndication by international partners including Gaumont, RTL Plus (Germany), Rysher Distribution (United States), Reteitalia Productions (Italy), Amuse Video (Japan) and TF1 (France). The budget of the first season was US$26.1 million. Keith Samples, president of Rysher, stated that "about 75% of the guaranteed budget came from overseas sales." The remaining 25% came from United States sales and the producers retained the distribution rights, which allowed the show to produce $800,000 per episode only from international income, believed to be the top result of the 1992-1993 season. To secure an adequate share of European content, and as a result of the co-production agreement, each season was divided into two segments, the first segment was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada (posing at the fictional location of Seacouver, Washington, United States), the second in Paris, France. The production of the first segment began in Vancouver on 13 July 1992, while the production of the second segment started in December 1992 in Paris and used the studios of French state production agency Société Française de Production (SFP) at Bry-sur-Marne near Paris. The executive producers were Bill Panzer, Peter S. Davis, Gaumont Television president Christian Charret and Gaumont co-production chief Marla Ginsburg. Steven Maier, Sheryl Hardy and Guy Collins were co-executive producers. Kevin Droney and Philip John Taylor were supervising producers at the beginning of the season; from the seventh episode onwards, David Abramowitz became supervising producer instead of Taylor.15 The producers were Barry Rosen and Gary Goodman. Executives in charge of production were Marc du Pontavice and Denis Leroy. Scripts were contributed by both staff and freelance writers, Brian Clemens among the latter. Brent-Carl Clackson was line producer on the Vancouver segment, from episode one to thirteen. When production moved to Paris, Clackson was succeeded by Patrick Millet (with the title of production manager) for episodes fourteen to twenty-two. The regular directors were Thomas J. Wright, Jorge Montesi and Ray Austin. The fencing coach was Bob Anderson, who coined for himself the title of Master of Swords. Anderson choreographed the fights on the Vancouver segment, then was succeeded by Peter Diamond, credited as second unit director and stunt coordinator on the Paris segment. The opening theme was "Princes of the Universe" from the 1986 album A Kind of Magic by Queen; incidental music was composed by Roger Bellon. The pilot episode was originally intended to be a third Highlander movie (a TV movie), but led to the decision to rewrite as a 1 hour pilot. Casting the Highlander Christopher Lambert did not wish to do television, though he agreed that there should be a series, and originally Connor MacLeod was to be the protagonist. After Lambert declined, and because of the possibility of films being made with the Connor character, it was decided at Adrian Paul's request to have the series focus on another MacLeod. Lambert agreed to appear in the pilot and pass the torch. They were only able to afford him for three days of filming. Lambert declined to do any future episodes. Alastair Duncan was the original choice to play the lead before Adrian Paul was cast. Duncan later appeared as Immortal Terence Coventry in the fifth season. British Martial artist and Actor Gary Daniels was also a favorite for the lead role. Alexis Denisoff of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel fame also auditioned for the lead role. Adrian Paul beat out 400 hopefuls for the lead role. Originally, the actor was a tough sell to the investors because he was an unknown. But some of the producers felt that he would appeal to both men and women fans of the franchise, Paul reminded them of a young Sean Connery. Adrian said in an interview that he was drawn to the series because it had so many layers: history, romance, adventure, spirituality. Reception Critical reaction to Highlander: The Series has been generally favorable, and more favorable in general than the film sequels to the original Highlander, which have mostly received negative reviews (with the exception of the animated film Highlander: The Search for Vengeance, which has received mostly favorable reviews). Rob Lineberger of DVD Verdict said, "The direction is sometimes uncertain, but Highlander: The Series gives viewers something unique and inspiring. Each episode gives us a provocative glimpse into the trials and concerns of immortality, great sword fights, stylish flashbacks to bygone eras, and occasionally wicked immortals with awesome quickenings." Lineberger added, "These actors, writers, producers, directors, and crew delivered one of television's great successes, particularly in the fantasy genre." Highlander: The Series took us to places we otherwise could not have gone, and did so with intelligence, style, and wit. Lineberger gave the six seasons scores of 92, 93, 90, 92, 87, and 70 out of 100, respectively. Abbie Bernstein of Audio Video Revolution said, "Although it would be another two years until the series fully hit its stride, it was already the first season offering something out of the ordinary narratively; in terms of production value, it remains one of the best-looking quasi-period shows ever to come down the pike, holding its own and then some against much better-funded product from the major studios." David Oliver of CHUD said that "whereas the sequels ultimately strayed from the mythology of the original film in the pursuit of more storytelling, the series built upon the mythology." Carlo Cavagna of About Film criticized the series, saying that it consisted of "pedestrian one-hour confrontations pitting Duncan MacLeod against one overacting nefarious immortal after another, each a pale imitation of Clancy Brown's delicious overarching villainy in the first film," and felt that the series featured "a wide array of unappealing supporting characters" and that "the writers didn't know what to do with the Highlander concept." Similarly, Danél Griffin of Film as Art remarked that "the six-season Highlander: The Series has a loyal following, but let’s be honest: Adrian Paul, the lead, is not an interesting actor, and there’s not one moment in the show — not one — that comes close to matching the wit or liveliness of the first film." Critics have suggested the middle seasons of the show as its best. Lineberger remarked, "There was a dramatic boost in quality from season one to season two. Season two had better writing and quality control, and season three is better than season two." Bernstein claimed that "during season five, show was at the peak of its creative glory." Kathie Huddleston of SCI FI said that "season four was arguably the best season of the series, as the show said goodbye to characters from the previous season and delved into what made the regulars and the most notable recurring characters tick." Critics have also singled out the sixth and final season as the worst of the series. Lineberger remarked, "I haven't attempted to hide my disappointment with this season. For the first time ever in my life as a Highlander enthusiast, I found myself utterly uncaptivated." Films Highlander: Endgame (2000) and Highlander: The Source (2007) feature Adrian Paul as Duncan MacLeod, Peter Wingfield as Methos and Jim Byrnes as Joe Dawson. Highlander: Endgame When Connor MacLeod (Christopher Lambert) sees his adopted daughter Rachel die in an explosion, he's had it with his immortal life and the endless pain it brings him and those he loves. He locks himself inside the Sanctuary, a Watcher-organized retreat where immortals who are tired of the game can go to forever escape it, as well as to ensure that The Prize never falls into the wrong hands. But when an old enemy, Jacob Kell(Bruce Payne), and his posse of assassins attack the Sanctuary and kill everyone there but Connor, he is forced out into the open and into battle. Kell and Connor were friends once, and knew each other back when Connor was cast from Glenfinnan; he returned when news came that his mother was to be burned at the stake, and in the attempt to free her, Kell was killed by none other than Connor himself, and became an immortal, bitter with hate, and devoted to making Connor's life a living hell. In the present day, Connor's kinsman Duncan Macleod is attacked by Kell's posse, including Kate, an old love of Duncan's who seeks revenge for her unwillingly being made an immortal centuries ago. This attack had something to do with Connor, and Duncan goes in search of him to find out why. In the process, he learns that in the 450 years since Connor and Kell's encounter in Glenfinnan, Kell has taken more than 600 heads and gained enough power to be called nothing less than the most powerful immortal alive. To make things worse, neither Connor nor Duncan are strong enough to face Kell alone. Highlander: The Source This movie was released as a TV movie where it premiered on the Sci-Fi Channel. In a post-apocolyptic world, MacLeod roams a crumbling city, the Highlander, remembers happier times before the love of his life. Hopeless and alone, MacLeod finds his way to a band of immortal companions, including his Methos, and Watcher Joe Dawson. Together this small group of Immortals sets out on a quest to find the origin of the first Immortal and The Source of their immortality. The movies ending had his wife Anna (Thekla Reuten) tell Duncan that she is expecting his child. Duncan simply says that the baby "Is the one". None of the movies were successful, although Endgame was well received when the DVD was released. It was re-edited and had better soundtrack and visuals than the theatrical version. The Source on the other hand was met with hostility from fans who hated the storyline. Critics also bashed the movie saying that it was like the second film only worse. There were plans to have The Source be the first in a new trilogy, but the idea was later dropped. Adrian Paul and Peter Wingfield both expressed regret at making the film, and as a result, the film is ignored by fans and producers alike. The film is considered by many as the one that killed the franchise. The Methos Chronicles There was some plan to develop a live-action series in the early 2000s, and Peter Wingfield was willing to participate. Nothing more resulted, however, and Wingfield has since effectively retired from acting. Continuity Highlander:The Series directly contradicts the original Highlander film which portrayed Connor as the last surviving Immortal. It can be reconciled, however, if it is taken that there is one 'Prize' per generation of Immortals and Connor won his. Duncan and his generation are therefore fighting for the next 'Prize'. The series also sticks with the idea of most Immortals being foundlings. Reunion In 2008, a reunion special was filmed starring Peter Wingfield, Elizabeth Gracen, and Jim Byrnes reprising their roles. The 17 minute special was a low budget project that took place 10 years after the series. Filming took place at producer Peter Davis' beach home with the actors volunteering their time for the project. The plot involved the characters discussing Methos' plans to get married and settle down with a mortal woman and her son. Seasons 'Season One' 'Season Two' 'Season Three' 'Season Four' 'Season Five' 'Season Six' Audio Plays Season One In 2009 Big Finish released a series of four audio adventures featuring Adrian Paul as Duncan MacLeod. They are set sometime after the events of Endgame. These are: The Lesson - "Of all the fighting has led Duncan MacLeod (Adrian Paul) through the centuries, the most difficult were those who opposed an immortal named Pieter Gatlan (Trevor Cooper). Every 10 years, Gatlan goes off in search of Duncan - and every 10 years, Duncan comes out a loser of the duel ... but not beheaded. What is the purpose of Gatlan? And this time, the Highlander will he win?" Love and Hate - "The rumor of a duel with swords atop a building across Seacouver short - but Duncan wondered when the 2 fighters are found dead with their heads still in their place. No Quickening happened, but instead, the 2 people seem to have been burned alive ... And who is Maria Rostov (Beth Chalmers), the beautiful young Russian woman claiming that her life is in danger?" The Secret of the Sword - "Duncan MacLeod know in a radius of swords. Everybody knows it. So when asked to help police to identify a Seacouver old blade that had been hidden in the sub basement of a museum, it unsuspecting. But then he discovered the sword in question - as it is beautiful and ancient - Duncan realizes that his involvement in the case is more important that he did not believe." Kurgan Rising - "While a growing number of immortals disappeared, Duncan and his Watcher, Joe Dawson, decided to investigate. The trail leads them to an imposing office building in Paris, owned by business magnate Augustus Mason (Toby Longworth), but nothing has prepared the Highlander there going to be discovered. An old friend, a new adversary - and the resurrection of an ancient terror!" Starring Adrian Paul and Toby Longworth. Written by Cavan Scott & Mark Wright. Each play in the first season is around an hour long, and contains a new music score and new Highlander audio theme by Jamie Robertson Season Two In April of 2011 the second season was released. The season consisted of four hour long episodes each of which focused on one of the Four Horsemen, Kronos, Silas, Caspian and Methos. Each episode does focus on one of the Horsemen there is a larger story woven throughout each culminating in the final episode which also focuses on the last surviving Horseman, Methos. The First three episodes are set in the past while the last is set in the present day. The cast included the original Horsemen actors: Peter Wingfield as Methos, Marcus Testory as Caspian, Richard Ridings as Silas, and Valentine Pelka as Kronos. Additional characters were provided by Toby Longworth as Dilijan, John Banks playing Simon, Dorn, and the Nurse and Tracy-Ann Olberman playing Violetta and Elena. Brothers Kronos story, the founding of the Horsemen and their greatest enemy. All the King's Horses Silas' story, Silas discovers his origins with the aid of an old 'friend'. The Pain Eater Caspian's story, an ancient sacrifice is revealed. The Promise Methos' story, the culmination of the overarching tale of the Horsemen and the fulfillment of a promise. Behind the scenes *The character of Duncan MacLeod was ranked #11 of TV Guide's list of 25 Greatest Sci-Fi Legends (August 2004). *Adrian Paul loved doing flashback scenes where he was given the opportunity to wear period clothing. He always wanted to do an episode set entirely in the past, but the opportunity seldom materialized other than "The Stone Of Scone" and "Unusual Suspects" produced in order to showcase Fitzcairn who was by then only available for flashback stories. *Alexandra Vandernoot told the producers that she wanted to leave the series early in the second season, so the writers killed off her character in the episode The Darkness. *The season-one episode Free Fall was the first episode to be filmed, while Indiscretions was the last episode in the series to be filmed. *Musicians who have made guest appearances on the series include: Martin Kemp (Alfred Cahill), a member of the new wave band Spandau Ballet. He appeared in the first season episode Avenging Angel. Roland Gift (Xavier St.Cloud), Lead singer of the band Fine Young Cannibals. He appeared in episodes For Tomorrow We Die, Unholy Alliance parts 1 & 2, Finale part 1 and Double Jeopardy. Roger Daltrey '(Hugh Fitzcairn), the lead singer of The Who. He appeared in episodes T''he Hunters, Star-Crossed, Till Death, The Stone Of Scone, Unusual Suspects, To Be and Not To Be. '''Joan Jett (Felicia Martins), Lead singer of Joan Jett and the Blackhearts. She appeared in the first season episode Free Fall. Vanity (Rebecca Lord) appeared in the first season episode Revenge is Sweet. Dee Dee Bridgwater (Carolyn Lamb) appeared in the first season episode The Beast Below, and also performed the song "Love Is A Long Goodye" for the episode. Sheena Easton (Annie Devlin) appeared in the second season episode Eye For An Eye. Her character also appeared in the novel Highlander: Scotland the Brave by Jennifer Roberson. ' Marcus Testory' (Caspian), Lead singer of the band M.E.L.T., appeared in the fifth season episodes Comes A Horseman and Revelation 6:8. His band M.E.L.T. also performed 3 song for the episode "The Modern Prometheus": "Steps", "Follow My Voice" & "Alpha Et Omega". *Duncan's dragon-head katana blades were made out of aluminum which were specially manufactured to fit though the tsuba (hilt) into the handle. The aluminum was so weak that it broke two or three times per fight so they made hundreds of blades. A steel blade would have been prohibitive to all the fast sword play. *Duncan's antiques store and apartment for the first season were intended to be old world in new world environment-rich & textured. *The pilot episode "The Gathering" is Christopher Lambert's first and only appearance in an American series. He was reportedly paid $500,000 for 3 days of shooting. *The name Duncan was chosen at the last minute. It means "dark warrior" in Gaelic. *The character of Marcus Constantine, from Pharaoh's Daughter, was originally envisioned as someone who could replace Darius as an elder to Duncan's younger Immortal; but the role ultimately fell to Methos in season three. The character later appeared in the novel Highlander: Zealot by Donna Lettow. *The Gathering, Band Of Brothers, Legacy, The Samurai, Homeland, Methuselah's Gift, The End Of Innocence, Comes A Horseman, Revelation 6:8, Forgive Us Our Trespasses, and Indiscretions are hailed as the best episodes of the series, with Band of Brothers considered to be the best episode overall. *The episode The Wrath of Kali was written at the behest of Production Designer Stephen Geaghan, who wanted to stage an episode in an exotic location. *"Homeland", "Methuselah's Gift", "Revelation 6:8" and "The Modern Prometheus" were directed by Adrian Paul. *Unlike most immortals in the series, Duncan does not use an alias. The writers considered giving his some aliases like; Alistair Duncan, Ian MacLeod, Robert O'Neil and Robert Wallace. *Joe Dawson was originally going to be named Ian Dawson and was conceived to be a bookish historian with less world experience. David McCallum and Michael York were considered for the role. *Rae Dawn Chong and Lexa Doig both auditioned for the role of Anne Lindsey. *The producers wanted to make a spin-off series featuring Immortal Matthew McCormick (the FBI agent who hunts serial killers). The concept would have had him traveling the US and England investigating crimes, while also dispensing Immortal justice. Kim Johnston-Ulrich (who played Ceirdwyn) and Nicholas Lea (who played Cory Raines) would have had recurring roles in the series. *Methos was originally going to be killed off during the series finale of season three, but the popularity of the character prompted the writers and producers to make him a recurring character. *During the filming of the episode Epitaph for Tommy, guest star Roddy Piper sliced Adrian's hand. The on-set nurse wanted him to go to the hospital, but Adrian refused, wanting to finish the scene first. *Was named one of the most violent TV shows in the early 90's by the Center for Media and Public Affairs. *Werner Stocker (Darius) was unable to shoot the last episode of season one due to illness. That episode, which opened with the character's murder, was edited together with existing footage from earlier episodes for the first scene. Stocker had died by the time the episode was aired on TV. *Archangel was to be a cliffhanger setting up season six. Season 6 would have picked up a year after the events, when Ahriman has taken over most of the world. There is a rebellion. Joe and Methos find Duncan and convince him to get back into the fight. Season six was to concern that struggle. Apparently, Adrian Paul wanted less involvement in Highlander so that he could pursue a movie career. Thus, a new ending to the series was designed. *The spin-off series Highlander: The Raven was originally going to focus on Immortal Alex Raven from Sins of the Father. *Many fans of the series had hoped that Indiscretions was a back-door pilot for a Highlander spin-off featuring Methos and Joe. There were attempts to make the spin-off back in 2000, but the series was never made External links *Complete series available through NewVideoDigital on Youtube.com *Highlander (série télévisée) *Cinemorgue Highlander: The Series page (complete list of all the deaths in the series) Category:Highlander TV Series Category:Highlander: The Series